


The Rain

by Schadow (FlashWing13)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashWing13/pseuds/Schadow





	The Rain

You’ve always been electric

You draw me in, blue

Your laugh is the rainfall

From that storm in our youth

 

I wanted to go out

Taste the rain on my skin

Everyone told me

It’s not safe, stay in

 

I’m happy indoors

And I have been for years

I still hear you rain near me

So what is there to fear?


End file.
